The Sweetest thing
by Immortal-grace
Summary: obi-wan has a crush on this girl and there is a dance but he doesn't know about her master...R&R sad. glad u all like! i thought u all would hate it but I GUESS NOT!! :)
1. Default Chapter

The sweetest thing  
  
"You defiantly have a case of the love bug." Garen said looking over at his friend. "I do not!" Obi-wan said. "I agree with him. You stare at her in class and ^grabs obi-wan's notebook^ you wrote her name everywhere...are these your notes? You find the closest table to her at meal times. YOU have a CRUSH on HER." Reeft said. "Okay, okay fine. If I admit that I have a crush on her in my own words will you guys find out a few things about her for me?" Obi-wan asked. His three friends shook their heads yes.  
  
Bant, Garen, and Reeft were satisfied with his confession and wrote down questions to ask her the next day.  
  
At lunch the three headed over to her table. "Hello" the girl said. "Hey Lizzi, will you please answer a few questions for us?" Garen asked her. She shook her head, yes.  
  
"Name"  
  
"Elizabeth MacKenzie"  
  
"Age"  
  
"14"  
  
"Eye color, hair color"  
  
"Green and my hair is red"  
  
They asked tons more questions then thanked her and left. "How did it go?" Obi-wan asked. "Fine. She answered them all. Here." Bant said. He looked the sheet over. "And she is free for the dance tomorrow. But we didn't say anything about that so your on you're own. Ask her she's really nice and I'm sure she would say yes." Garen said. "I couldn't do that. I-" Obi-wan said. "Yes you can. She is a really pretty girl and someone will ask before you. I hate to be the one to break it to you but I won't mention who else has a crush on her..." Bant trailed off. "Who?" he asked her. She turned around and looked at the bully. "bruck...no way." Obi-wan whispered. "He will ask her. Hurry up" Garen said.  
  
"Lizzi, will you go to the dance with me?" Obi-wan said to himself. No, that's not it. "Lizzi, about that dance coming up...no" he said. "Lizzi, I was wondering if you..." He said and shook his head, no. "Hello padawan. You going to the dance? Who did you ask...it's more like who asked you?" His master, Qui-gon Jinn said from his door. "I have a problem. I want to ask this girl, Lizzi MacKenzie, but there's no way she will say yes or I guess I'm just scared to ask." He told his master. "Ask her. You never know what will happen if you just...ask. I think she's going to say yes. I know she will say yes to you. Just be nice. Hurry now. Dance is tomorrow. Wait...is this the girl You write in your notebook? # nod# She's in the class I teach in 2nd hour. Write it on The white-board and she will see it. You, however won't be there so there is no way you can get embarrassed or anything because your not in that one class with her." The jedi master said and rushed out the door to tell his friends.  
  
The morning before the dance...  
  
The 14-year-old apprentice walked out of class and one of Lizzi's friends appeared In front of him. She handed him a note. "Clever plan, Kenobi. She was surprised." The 15-year-old said and dashed down the hall. The note read;  
  
Dear Obi-wan,  
  
That was clever. I would love to go to the dance tonight. I'll meet you by Master Jinn's Classroom at 7:00 tonight.  
  
Lizzi  
  
He held the note in his hand and went to the rest of his classes for the day, carrying The note. He showed his friends later. They weren't surprised.  
  
That night, everyone got dressed up the best they could. 2 minutes left. He left the quarters and waited by his masters classroom for Liz. She was two minutes late and when she got there she was smiling but it looked like she had just stopped crying. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "Perfect as ever." She said. He put out his arm and she wrapped her arm around his like in the movies. Together they walked to the dance. His friends went together...as friends (to talk or the boys would dance with the girl, only girl in their group.)  
  
As they were dancing he asked Liz why she had been crying. "My master was drunk tonight...again. he yelled...no biggie" She said. "Did he hit you?" "No" she said. The dance lasted for hours. 3 to be exact. Oh and 35 minutes... Obi-wan walked the girl to her room and went home but not without a hug. He then kissed her the cheek and left.  
  
"Elizabeth! You said the dance was only an hour! Girl GET IN HERE!!!" Master Gario La'Soario shouted from the other room. "Master, you're drunk. I said three hours. GO to BED." Lizzie replied. Her master got up and slapped her. "I will put...it up on...the chart...your punishment...tomorrow morning you...you...will be sorry...that that you raised yourr voice to me." Her master said half drunken, half stupid sounding. Liz shook her head to look tough and went to bed.  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night, The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, When morning comes it will be too late.  
  
Through the wind and the rain, She stands as hard as a stone, In a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved: Concrete angel. (Song concrete angel by Martina McBride)  
  
Punishment was Punishment. After her beating she sat on her bed cleaning the wounds. It was Saturday. Master usually went away after a beating. Went away to somewhere. She didn't know at all. Master beat her bad on Friday's because it gave anything on her face time to heal. A knock came at the door. She hid her black and blue bruised eye behind some hair and went to open the door. "Did you have fun last night?" He asked her. "Yeah. Come in." she said, opening the door farther. "Master went somewhere. I'm not sure where but he won't be back until tonight. I know that." She explained. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with my friends and I. We were going to walk around Courasant and talk. They want to know you better." He explained. "Let me fix myself up a little and leave master a note." She said. "You may sit down. I'll be less then 5 minutes." She said and disappeared around the corner of her bedroom.  
  
She got dressed in a fresh tunic, put her hair securely over the eye which was bruised. She left her master a note:  
  
Master, Went out for awhile w/ a few friends. Be back before dinner.  
Love, Lizzi  
  
"Okay, I'm ready. Sorry that took so long. Let's go shall we?" Liz said walking towards the door dropping the note on the table where her master would see it. Then they left.  
  
"When were you born?" Bant asked her. "September 13th" she said. "OOOh we're older than you. We're all 15 except our little Obi-wan here who's still 14. His b-day is August 11." Bant said. "What happened, Liz?" Garen asked. "What?" she asked. "Your eye...ring a bell?" Garen said. "OH! That... I fell out of bed this morning and hit my eye on the nightstand...thingy." She explained, Rather well for someone hiding what really happened... "You okay?" Obi-wan asked touching the bruise lightly. "ouch..." He said.  
  
Elizabeth's comlink rang a sweet chime. "Hello?" "Come home NOW!!!" "Master I'm fine I really am..." "NOW!" She hung up after saying okay. "If you haven't already heard I have to go home." "We'll walk you home. Can I ask you a question?" Obi-wan asked. She nodded. "I'm gonna take a wild guess. Tell me if I'm way off line. #nod# You came home and your master was drunk and he hit you." Obi-wan said. She nodded. "Your not going back" Obi-wan said. "It's alright. We sat down and he apologized and he quit drinking. I'm fine. Bye. Call me." She said and dashed home.  
  
SMACK!  
  
PUNCH!  
  
The whip came down hard, too hard. Harder then ever. She held back half the scream. Tears coming down. He stopped and injected her with a bluish liquid. "Oh no I'm not done yet. I found this drug in a market. It makes you weak and the pain you feel will be worse...a lot worse." He said to the girl chained to the wall in the walk-in closet.  
  
She screamed a little more. She wasn't going to class on Monday. She wouldn't be awake tomorrow. 


	2. The happy, new beginning

Chapter 2: A new beginning-a happy one  
  
The healers were alerted that someone was injured. They quickly found Liz. She was on the floor of the bathroom...unconscious. They immediately took her and her Master had to be taken away, to face the council. "Beating a young girl...especially your apprentice. You will lose custody as master to her. Your bond will be taken. You shall never come to the temple ever again." Master Windu said.  
  
Master Gario was escorted away and took his own life that night. Liz healed a little and left the healers 2 weeks later. Master Windu saw Something in the girl and took her on as an apprentice. Obi-wan and Liz became Boyfriend/girlfriend and everyone in the temple knew it. Obi-wan's friends became great friends with Liz. They all were inseparable.  
  
6 years later:  
  
Obi-wan and Elizabeth were 20 now. Their friends were 21 of course. They handed out invites to everyone that said they were invited to their wedding. The invite read:  
  
You have been invited to watch as Obi-wan Kenobi and Elizabeth MacKenzie are Wedded to together in the temple. It will start at exactly 7:15p.m. down in the lower levels of the temple. Hope to see you there!  
  
Obi-wan and Lizzi  
  
Wedding day: 8:00 a.m.  
  
"Hello?" Liz answered her comlink. "Speaking..." she said. "No...well...that's good. WHAT! He just can't! You send him back here......NOW!"  
  
A knock came at the door. Liz rubbed her eyes and went to answer it. "Hello, Bant." "WHAT could possibly be wrong? Do you know what today's date is?" Bant asked her when she answered the door looking upset. "He's gone. My master went on a mission today . Of all days, TODAY! The council just called and told me. I said to send him back." Lizzi explained. "Where is everyone?" Liz asked. "Garen won't be back until quarter to 7. Reeft...well do I really need to say anything? Otherwise the temple is a big place and I don't know where your precious little child the Crèche is making you watch is at and I most certainly don't where anyone else is because everyone is here. It's a FRIDAY!" Bant said. "Wow, Bant...um...yeah it's a Friday but I'm glad you just reminded me that it's a Friday. I would've forgot for sure." Liz said sarcastically.  
  
"Bye I'm going for a walk." Liz said. "Where could you possibly go?" bant asked following her out the door. "To visit Anakin and Padme(" She said. "Your cousin and cousin-in-law-person? Why?" Bant asked. "Because I want to. They're nice. Besides, she's my older and she has been married for some time, and I should just visit her. Right?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Nah, let's go look at the bridal shop down the street." Bant said. "okay!"  
  
"I'm not coming out. I look like..." Liz said, from behind the stall where she tried on a dress. "You probably look be-u-t-full...come on out." Bant said. Slowly, uncertainly Liz walked out. Bant gasped, smiled and said," Okay this is the dress. You look great!" she exclaimed. "But look..." Liz said, turning so her back faced her friend. "You can still see them." Liz said.  
  
FLASHBACK: the day she went with her friends...  
  
She wasn't going to school on Monday. She wasn't going to be awake tomorrow...  
  
He beat her so hard now that she couldn't control the screams from escaping her mouth. "please stop. Master...stop." she said, as one came down on her. "THIS IS A LESSON, ELIZABETH. REMEMBER THAT I ONLY DO THIS AS A LESSON!" he raised his voice. He set the whip on the ground, letting the blood fall off. Liz looked up at him and saw him bring out the metal pipe that had a short metal beam-thingy on one side and a metal chain connected another identical one to the opposite side.  
  
Was this it? Was he finally going to kill her? Put her out of misery?  
  
No.  
  
He hit her with it at least 29 times before he kicked her a couple times, then through her in the bathroom.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Your hair will cover your back. So will your Vail." Bant said, knowing her true past. She visited her everyday in the hospital wing.  
  
FLASHBACK HOSPITAL WING- JEDI TEMPLE  
  
Bant walked into the room her friend was in. Liz was beaten...badly. Master Gario did this? She wondered. She was covered with bruises and cuts And lacerations from...a WHIP?! Maybe...  
  
She was sleeping. Good, rest is good. All of the gang came to visit. Once they were there you had to drag them out. BFF'S.  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
"Okay." Liz agreed and bought the dress. The brides maid already had a dress and the best man had his suit. The girls walked back to the temple. 


	3. Author Note

Author note:  
  
Hey everyone!!! This might be a little late notice but hey it might actually make some sense. In my story Anakin and Obi-wan were never master/padawan. Anakin is older then Obi-wan. Ani never turns. Luke and Leia are in the Old Republic. Padme is allowed at the temple.  
  
Glad u all liked my story!!! Surprises to come...  
  
Jaymee Kenobi 


	4. Sweet miracles

"Hey girl your married!" Bant shouted over some music that Liz insisted to be turned up louder. "Yeah, and I'm going home 'cause I feel sick." Liz said. Her friends insisted that she stay...which she did and she danced with Luke and Leia, who were 6. 2 hours later master yoda had an arranged apartment for them.  
  
6 weeks later...  
  
"No...I'm busy...packing...you didn't hear did you? We're being moved up 20 levels. Close to our masters." Liz said, laying on the King-size bed. "Sweet. Just going to the healers now..........Just a check-up, girl, come on! I'm fine." Liz said and hung up. She lie on the bed for 2 more minutes then got up. She felt sick and walked down to the healers.  
  
"What am I dying from?" Liz said, jokingly. "Nothing but are up to an early Christmas? Because your gift won't be ready for awhile but it will be too early for Christmas." The Healer said. "Are you serious?" Liz narrowed her eyes and tried to say it in a deep voice. "Yes!" The healer said and Liz got up and hugged her, then dashed out the door.  
  
When Liz got home, Obi-wan was packing up their table. "Sooooo...you have me curious. Is it the flu? #shakes her head# A cold? #no# Oh my god...wait. No really" He said when he saw the glint in her eyes. She nodded, smiled and said 'yes'. He gave her a big hug and they went back to packing. Then Obi-wan realized something. "Wait! You...sit...don't do anything...Me...go brag!" he said and dashed out the door.  
  
Liz didn't have anyone say anything to her that day but the next day...well...  
  
"Congrats" or "Congratulations" or "Really? Oh my gosh! Congratulations." Was heard every time she rounded a corner until about 1:30 that's all everyone said then the whole temple knew. Her friends kept planning a baby- shower...  
  
So, Liz left the temple to get groceries, for the new apartment.  
  
"She will be surprised, I can tell you that." Garen said. "Well I got the apartment closest to the one we were going to use, but this has an extra bedroom- which I just finished. Come look." Obi-wan said He led Garen into a nice-sized old master/apprentice room that no one had used for years. Then, they went into the back and Obi-wan opened a door.  
  
It was a smaller room-it was white. It had a nice polished cherry-cedar wood crib. There was a rocking chair with a white blanket sitting on it. There was also a music player and Obi-wan had got some soft music for Liz to use when the baby cried. In one corner, there was a toy chest. In the other, a dresser. And close to the door was a desk-where he had put to baby books on. The wall had a couple pictures one it. One of a lake, one of a rainforest, and one of two kids sitting by the tree in front of glistening water, the last two were pretty poems one called tree of life and the other called Little Blessings. "You better call Lizzie and tell her where you are." Garen warned. "Nope, I know she went shopping about an hour ago so now I can meet her by the temples entrance and lead her there. Bye." Obi-wan said and he left. "WAIT!" Garen shouted, and closed the babies door and left.  
  
When Liz got to the temple her husband and friend was standing by the entrance. "Hello." She said and walked by them. Garen took the groceries and Obi-wan led Liz upstairs.  
  
"Okay, now open your eyes." Obi-wan said. Liz carefully opened her eyes and examined her surroundings. "Wow! It's beautiful..." Liz said. "One more surprise. Down that hall." She walked down the hall. "That door." Obi-wan said. She opened the door and gasped. "Now this is beautiful!" Liz exclaimed, walking in. She looked around for an hour before she was satisfied.  
  
2 months later...  
  
"You look fine." Obi-wan said to Liz. "I look like a blimp on depression pills!" she said. "No you don't. I heard if you wear black you will look slimmer...try it." He said. "Fine" she said, grabbing black pants and a black shirt and then going into the bathroom. "Oooooh." She said. "Nice" she exclaimed. She walked out. "Master said that I will continue my training as soon as the baby gets here...and he will give me an extra 4 months to feel better and stay with my baby." Liz said. "Really...my master said that I could stay with you until you were well again." Obi-wan said. "Do we have to go to the healers?" Liz asked. "Yes. To check up on both of you." Obi-wan said.  
  
They walked down 6 floors and got to the healers. "go sit down, Liz, and I'll register you." Obi-wan said. "Okay" she said and sat down. "Hi. Elizabeth Kenobi-MacKenzie To see the healers." Obi-wan said. "Alright go into room 4." She said. Obi-wan led Elizabeth to the room and they waited for the healer. "Cold table" Liz said. He laughed. The door opened. "Hello" healer pareish said. "Hi" they both said together.  
  
"Okay Elizabeth. Lie down and we'll drop in." she said. She rubbed a cold and moist thing over Liz's stomach. "Heartbeat looks good. How many months are you?" the healer asked. "3 ½ months." Liz said. The healer nodded and cleaned Liz's stomach and Liz sat up. "All looks well. However, I want Liz to stay off her feet. Have the healers come up here to do the check-ups. She's at 3 months now so she can't be going around. It's dangerous" she said. "Have a healer come up every month until the ninth month." The healer said. "Take her up in a wheelchair. Have her use it to get up only to use the bathroom or go lay down somewhere else." Healer Pareish said.  
  
Obi-wan took Liz home and propped her up a little on two thick pillows. He gave the holo-remote and some books-including the name book.  
  
When he walked into the room an hour later she had him read a piece of paper. " If it's a boy: Chase, Samuel, Max, Jason, or Jake. If it's a girl: Janna, Rose, Lynn, Sydney, or Autumn. Twins: a boy and a girl- Sydney and Samuel. Two girls: Janna and Hanna. Two boys: Chase and Jake." He read. "Do you like them because I can find---" Liz started to say. "These are great. Don't change them." He said.  
  
6 months later...  
  
"I'm going to get some soup at the market. Don't get up at all." He warned. She nodded. "I'm reading a book. I'm fine. I promise not to move." She said and he nodded and left.  
  
When he got home Liz was sleeping. It was late so he went to bed too.  
  
"Obi-wan" she moaned. "What?" He asked. He looked over at her and she nodded. He jumped out of bed and grabbed the wheelchair and took her to the healers.  
  
1 hour later...  
  
She was still in the labor room and nothing was happening. "She's losing a lot of blood!" a healer shouted. They took her out of that room, her husband holding her hand the whole time.  
  
"Oh god. She's losing way too much blood." A healer said. Blood covered the sheets, and Liz and the healers.  
  
Outside in the waiting room, Master Windu and Master Jinn heard everything that was going on. "I hope she's okay." Master Windu said. The other Master nodded, as they heard a scream.  
  
"Now Liz, do one thing for me and do not push, okay?" the male healer said gently. The worn out 20-year-old nodded. The healers brought her into yet another room. "Liz would it help you any if anyone else was in here?" Healer Pareish asked. "No...I...I'm fine" She said.  
  
Out in the waiting room, they heard screams and the healers muffled voice.  
  
"Again, Liz, your doing good." Healer Jeff O'Brian said. She gave one last push and blacked out but not before she heard a baby's cry... 


	5. A new part to life

A new part to life  
  
Liz woke up in a small room. Her husband was sitting in a chair across from her. He was holding something. "Mommy's awake my precious angel. Look." Obi-wan said, and walked over to Lizzie's bed. "It's a girl, Beth, a very healthy baby girl. Are you okay?" He asked, leaning over to kiss her.  
  
He handed the baby to her. "She needs a name." Liz said. "Rebecca, Rose, Valerie, Sonia, those are good names. Which one though..." Liz said, looking through the book. "I like Valerie or Rebecca." Obi-wan said.  
  
They looked at each other and then at the baby and said, "Valerie".  
  
Sorry that was short but I just needed to get the name in there so I didn't need to be thinking about it. YEAH! School's almost out, less then 3 weeks!!! 


	6. Home is where the heart is

Home is where the heart is  
  
Valerie Anne Kenobi was now 2 months old and Liz had just left the hospital wing but was ordered to take-it-easy...meaning NO missions and no running around (cleaning, etc...) but she wasn't ordered to bed-rest.  
  
Liz sat on the floor, aimlessly rocking Valerie in her little basinet , and working furiously on school work. Her friends had stopped by earlier to see the baby and some other masters, knights, and students stopped by. She didn't think Val was old enough for crèche...and she didn't want to leave her NEWBORN there.  
  
She had school in 10 minutes and was rushing the 2-problems-left homework and then had to drop Val off at Bant's apartment, since her friend had no classes until later.  
  
Completing the tasks Liz rushed to class and sat down by a black-haired boy named Alex.  
  
"Good afternoon class. Today we will be discussing the book by Anderson Lopez that was assigned about 6 months ago called 'Morning by Mirror lake'. Who would like to tell us about the book? Oh, well the okay Liz go on." The Master said.  
  
"Morning by Mirror lake is set on the lovely planet Naboo and is about 6 teens who have to live together after something terrible happened to each. They kind-of set up their own "foster" care. I personally loved this book because of not the plot but the author. He puts detail into the story...he makes it fun to read...interesting to read. He puts all emotion into every character...main or not. It's a good book." Liz said.  
  
"Very well put Liz. Oh and congratulations. Class if haven't already heard, which I doubt, Liz just had her first child. A girl named Valerie. Again, Liz, congratulations." The master said. Everyone started to mutter a congratulations or pat her shoulder.  
  
Liz just blushed and smiled at them. Then after the commotion died down and an hour later class was dismissed. She left and set off towards Bant's apartment to relieve her friend from her 2 month old child.  
  
At the other end of the temple, Obi-wan was just coming back from getting baby supplies for Val. No one was at that side at the moment but he just headed for the lift. Inside the lift was his old-and-apparently-still-rival Bruck Chun and some of his buddies.  
  
"So you just have to ruin my life don't you oafy-wan? You are born. You crush on my girl. You take her to the dance. You date her. You marry her. Now she has your kid. What more do you want?" Bruck asked.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way but now I must go my child and wife." And he turned to leave. Bruck's 2 followers grabbed him into the lift and jammed the door shut. Bruck started to beat him unmercifully and he couldn't fight back, all he could do was think of his wife, his baby girl, his master, and then he blacked out with the good memories in his head. 


End file.
